


Need You

by Bvnnylino



Series: You. [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Roommates, Rough Kissing, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvnnylino/pseuds/Bvnnylino
Summary: ɪ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ɪᴛ ᴀʟʟ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪꜱɴ'ᴛʟᴏᴠᴇʟʏ※Sequel to hate you, not recommended to be read seperately
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: You. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961005
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

"What are we?"

Hyunjin looked up from the book he was reading, caught off-guard by the sudden question from Jisung.

"Humans." Pleased with the answer he gave, Hyunjin continued to flip a page in his book.

"No, like what are _we_?"

Hyunjin now laid his book to the side. He tilted his head. "Korean?"

Annoyed by the other, Jisung sighed and sacked into the chair he was sitting in. Hyunjin let out a giggle at this adorable action.

"It's just-" Jisung started. "We have been doing... things... for days and-"

"Simple." Hyunjin then interrupted him. "Ever heard of friends with benefits?"

Jisung stared at the older boy, his eyebrows furrowed. Of course he has heard of that term, he wasn't stupid.

  
What Hyunjin said was exactly what he expected. He laughed it off, trying to accept it. The answer Hyunjin gave was just the truth. Jisung couldn't deny it, yet it bugged him more than he thought it would. 

And that wasn't everything he worried about, no, there was something else. It was something he shouldn't hide from the other, something that keeps him from sleeping at night. It was serious, but Jisung couldn't bring himself to tell Hyunjin. That didn't mean he didn't plan on doing so in the future though.

Jisung took a big and deep breath before Hyunjin stood up from the bed with a sigh.

"Wanna go and grab some coffee?"

A simple tactic from Hyunjin's side. It was so easy to see through that boy's facade. Jisung understood, but he didn't want to mention it.

It was like the famous saying with the elephant in the room.

The younger wanted nothing more right now than to tell him about his observations, maybe even about the thoughts that laid heavy on his heart.

He wanted to spend the time with Hyunjin at home alone, laughing about funny things that have happened to them in the past. He wanted to cuddle with him under a blanket, a warm tea standing on the table while they were watching their favorite movies. 

But all of this could only happen if he stopped this whole getting off together thing and finally confess. Yet, he just wasn't being able to bring himself get it over with.

_"Wow,"_ Jisung thought. _"I can't believe you're really that anxious."_

"Want me to ask Seungmin if he wants to come too?" Hyunjin ripped him from his daydreams.

_No_ "Yes."

And here we go with another day.

Another day where Jisung stays silent

Another day where Jisung stays a coward.

。。。

"So what are you gonna order?" Seungmin asked.

"Pepsi."

"Shut up!" Jisung leaned over the table to give Hyunjin a playful slap on his shoulder.

Seungmin laughed at this. He was happy to finally see them get along, even if it turned out a bit better than he expected at first.

Never would he have guessed that those two would be keeping him up almost every night. It wasn't like they were sitting in a round and playing board games together, no, the two of them were just too loud by doing certain things together. Seungmin couldn't even close his eyes until they were finally finished.

Soon the waitress came and took their orders. All three of them decided to keep it simple. Jisung took a Americano while Seungmin and Hyunjin decided to go with a simple but nice cappuccino.

It didn't take long for the girl to come back. As Seungmin took their cups, he gave the girl a tip to which she smiled at him. Seungmin has always been an angel, even to strangers. 

"Thanks." The worker bowed before disappearing behind the counter once again. 

"Oh my god, look!" Hyunjin lifted the cup, before pointing at one of the two cartoon rabbits printed on the mug. It seemed like it was playing happily with the other one. "It looks like Jisung."

Jisung took his own cup to look at the drawing himself and smiled. "If that one's me, then the other one is you."

"Nah, I don't think I even resemble a rabbit-"

"Oh trust me." Seungmin took a sip from his cappuccino. "You guys totally are like rabbits."

A few seconds passed until Hyunjin caught onto it. Embarassed, but amused, he looked away in order to hide his face which was now flushing red.

Jisung then watched as the younger one started to laugh. They continued to joke around with each other, almost like they were forgetting Jisung. His smile faded and soon he was spacing out, expressionless. 

Exactly this is why he didn't want Seungmin to come too. He eventually became a background character if those two were going out with him. It made Jisung have bad thoughts, made him overthink like crazy.

He needed to talk soon or else he would go insane. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay guys." Seungmin said, halfway on the way home. "I need to say goodbye."

"But... You live with us?" Hyunjin tilted his head in confusion. 

A good friend of mine wants to see me again as long as the holidays are still going on."

Jisung swallowed. This would mean they would be alone again and this again would mean that-

"Don't touch any of my stuff and if you do anything, remember that the kitchen is taboo." And with this, the youngest left to go another path which supposedly lead to his friends house. 

The two of them haven't done anything too intimate since one week ago. The "incidents" are still sticking to him like glue, never once did it leave his memory. Maybe it has given him good material for certain late night sessions, but at the same time it gave him even more fuel for the endless overthinking. 

Jisung started to tremble. He wasn't sure at this point, whether it was because of the cold or the anticipation of what's going to happen. 

It took only a glance for Hyunjin to notice and he took it as a sign to hold his hand.

It didn't feel like an romantic gesture, more like it was between friends. _Oh right,_ Jisung forgot. _Friends with_ _ **benefits.**_

And just like that, they walked home together hand in hand, their fingers not even entwined. 

。。。

As soon as they were inside their apartment, Jisung was already pushed to the wall. Hyunjin's lips pressed against his own as they moved in a torturing slow pace. All of this was happening, Hyunjin pinned Jisung's hands above his head. 

They broke the kiss and Jisung took a minute to look at Hyunjin. Something about him- his looks, his attitude, his piercing eyes- it made him lose control.

Hyunjin let his lips wander down from Jisung's jaw, down to his throat. A moan slipped out of his mouth as the familiar scent of the older made goosebumps prick up all over his body. 

Then it hit him. They were alone, this was Jisung's chance to finally talk everything out. Or at least that's what he supposed would be the right thing to do. They should stop, it would be better not only for Han Jisung, but also for Hwang Hyunjin. 

However, Hyunjin's hands wandering underneath his shirt, taking it off before caressing his torso were doing strange things to Jisung's head. He couldn't help but to want more of that instead right now. 

Everything else could wait, he thought. 

Jisung's legs were trembling, barely holding him up as Hyunjin licked all over his skin like a cat grooming his partner.

Luckily, the older didn't take long to notice Jisung's situation and did a quick job to carry him to the nearest table. He sat Jisung down on top and held onto his shoulders. 

"Look at you." Hyunjin's voice seemed to drop a few octaves as he didn't break eye-contact with the other boy. "All messed up even though I didn't even do anything yet."

Their faces were just a few inches away and Jisung flinched at how intense Hyunjin's stare seemed to be. Arousal spiked in him.

Impatiently, he grabbed the back of his neck to connect them in a deep and messy kiss. Hyunjin continued to push the younger down on the table, hovering over him while his arm supported his weight on one side. 

Both of their hearts pounded in a rapid pace as they started to grind against each other. Jisung moaned into Hyunjin's mouth as he felt the friction. It felt so pleasurable already, but it wasn't enough. 

He stopped to kiss Hyunjin to make a quick job taking off his pants along with his boxers. Jisungs erection sprang free, laying hard on his stomach. Then, Jisung pulled on Hyunjin's tight skinny jeans. 

"You too." Jisung's voice was breathy, fucked up even. It made it so much more tempting for Hyunjin to make a quick process, to mess him up even more. The older boy undressed himself completely.

Hyunjin touched the inside of Jisung's thigh and the boy jumped as if he's been electrocuted. "Awww is someone sensitive?"

"Sh-shut up" Jisung held his hand in front of his mouth in order to stay quiet as Hyunjin continued to massage his thighs. 

Jisung's breath hitched as Hyunjin's hand came dangerously close to his private parts to which Hyunjin could just smile. He took the opportunity to take his dick into his hands, slowly and carefully stroking it. 

"There's no need to hold back, we're alone. Please, I want to hear all of your pretty noises."

And with a particular flick of Hyunjin's hand, Jisung lost it. A loud yelp echoed in the room followed by more and more little noises as Hyunjin worked on his cock like a pro. 

Then suddenly though, Jisung's hand reached between their bodies to stop the movements of the others hand. He shook his head.

"Please" He pulled Hyunjin's body closer towards his own. "Wanna feel you inside. P-Please do me."

Hyunjin didn't wait long. He spread Jisung's legs and started to circle his pink hole. Jisung hissed as he could've sworn he could've come right and then at just the small contact.

The hole was gaping, practically begging for Hyunjin's long thin fingers to finally fill it. He slipped in one finger, watching the reaction of Jisung, but sadly he didn't seem to feel that much yet.

"A-another one... or two please!" Jisung said.

Hyunjin understood and inserted another finger, and another one. Jisung hit it now, pain and pleasure at once. It's been a long time since he's been stretched out like that and he forgot how much he liked it.

He kept a steady pace and when Jisungs hips finally rolled along with the rythm of the taller boy's hands, he pulled them out.

"No..." Jisung said under his breath, disappointed at the now empty feeling, but oh god what was about to come was so much better.

Hyunjin put Jisung's legs over his shoulders before he positioned his length at his entrance. He then pushed in slowly, Jisung's eyes fluttering shut as his face twisted in arousal.

Hyunjin stayed put, waiting for a sign to move his hips. His dick was throbbing inside of the younger who was currently biting on his finger to deal better with the pain. When Jisung then took the hand from his mouth and tapped on Hyunjin's back gently, the older took it as a sign to move gently.

Hyunjin sighed, rolling his body while letting his hand roam over the curves of Jisung's body. His beautiful hips, his small waist and his petite shoulder, it was all so incredibly soft and perfect. He leaned down, supporting himself on his elbows to get a better look at Jisung's face. 

The two of them were at eye level as Hyunjin took up the pace. He started to thrust his hips in an even, but fast rythm, while he watched the younger's face twist into the most beautiful expressions and listened to his whines as if they were his favorite song. 

Gradually, Hyunjin got quicker. It didn't take long until he felt a familiar heat form in his stomach. "Jisung I'm gonna-"

And not long after announcing, Hyunjin pulled out and came all over Jisung's stomach and his hand. All of his senses were overstimulated as he stroked himself through his high and soon Jisung followed after him, painting his stomach even whiter than before. 

After a few seconds, Hyunjin collapsed on top of Jisung. He panted and panted, exhausted from their little game. 

"Woah." Hyunjin said inbetween as he tried to catch his breath. "That was... something" 

But Jisung said nothing, his hand resting on Hyunjin's back as he stared straight onto the wall above him.

Maybe Hyunjin is really just his Fuckbuddy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter already! Haven't written smut in a long time, so I hope it's not too bad? I kind of missed it though lol. Hope you're looking forward to the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, everything was back to normal again. Or at least back to what the definition of normal was to Hyunjin and Jisung. 

Jisung nibbled on his dry toast as he stared at Hyunjin. The boy was looking out the window, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jisung asked. He noticed that Hyunjin looked tense, almost as if something was bothering him.

"No." Hyunjin sighed. 

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah." He started while stepping closer to Jisung who just finished his meal with a last big bite. "It's you."

"Wh-what?" Jisung stood up and got to wash his hands. Little did Hyunjin knew this gesture was just an attempt to hide his anxiety and nervousness. "There's nothing!"

"Don't try to fool me, You obviously haven't been yourself lately." 

Jisung swallowed. It was like Hyunjin could see right through him. Then again, this was the perfect opportunity to finally admit everything, wasn't it?

Jisung took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Well, the truth is..." Jisung avoided Hyunjin's gaze like it was toxic. "I knew it was you from the start."

Hyunjin's eyes suddenly got wide, confusion and shock painting his face. "What?"

"I knew it was you. I was interested in you since I moved in. Everything about you just attracted me. You were like a magnet to me." 

Jisung closed his eyes and expected the worst as he heard a deep sigh from across the room. Sadly, It sounded like the bad kind of sigh. 

This was it, wasn't it? 

"That's unbelievable, Jisung." Hyunjin's voice was monotone, but yet, sounded disappointed. "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"You see, You were always so mean to me. I've read the signals and they told me to stay away from you, to mirror all your actions."

Jisung finally collected his courage and looked straight into Hyunjin's eyes. His heart dropped once he saw that they were filled with anger and even a hint of sadness. 

"I tried to hate you, I really did, but I guess my heart just got the best of me..." Jisung said as he clutched his heart. 

Silence. It used to be Jisung's favorite sound, but now it was suffocating.

Maybe he should have listened to his bad gut feeling, maybe he should have kept it a secret. After all, it didn't seem to go well, or did it?

"I guess PrinceJinnie is just a nickname that's too easy to decipher..." Jisung chuckled sadly, but tried to liften the mood a bit. It didn't seem to have much effect though as Hyunjin just couldn't bare to give him even a glance.

Hyunjin massaged his temples. He was pissed off. 

"Leave." Hyunjin suddenly said with a strong voice.

"What?" Jisung couldn't believe his own ears. Was it true?

"Leave. Now." 

His vision got blurry and his mind wouldn't shut up as the younger one realized that _yes_ it was indeed true. His biggest nightmare became reality. Hyunjin didn't want him around anymore.

They used to be enemies, but if Jisung did what he said, they would be even less than that. If Jisung was in his right mind, he would protest and talk to him. They would end up arguing even further until they fuck their brains out again. Everything would be normal after.

However, Jisung was an idiot.

Without any more words, he left the house, his eyes fixated on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter, woohoo!! I'm having fun writing so that's a good sign. Next chapter will be out soon as well.
> 
> Will shit go down now? We'll see hehe


	4. Chapter 4

  
"Hey Jisung!"

Jisung was greeted by a curly-haired boy answering the door.

"Hey Channie..." He said, his voice shaky and low. Before he could even enter the small apartment, he felt two arms wrap around him.

Immediately, Jisung hugged Chan back. Oh, how much he missed this kind of contact. He would've felt even better if this gesture came from a certain tall boy. He felt his eyes go teary as the recent events filled his mind again.

Jisung didn't want to fight against it anymore. He let his tears flow as Chan tightened the hug.

"Come on, let's go inside."

They settled down on the sofa in the living room. Chan sat besides Jisung, gently caressing his hand.

"What happened?" The older boy asked as he looked at Jisung.

"So, Um.." Jisung started. "You know Hyunjin, right?"

Chan tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "That roommate You can't stand?"

_Can't stand_ Jisung swallowed. He never told Chan what has happened between the two. "Oh well, where do I start"

And that's when the younger poured his heart out to his childhood friend. He talked non-stop, Chan nodding inbetween to show him he's listening.

"It's just..."

"You love him."

Jisung flinched as if a baseball was about to hit him.

_Love_ a word Jisung has never thought about, never put any meaning into. He remembered watching Dramas as a kid, always hearing it. Back then Jisung thought it was funny, he couldn't imagine dedicating his life to someone. That's nonsense.

But after years have passed, Jisung began to get curious. What's the meaning behind that phrase? Is what the TV tells him true? Is Love the meaning of Life? He never got to find out. 

And now it would be any different? For him, the Hyunjin he thought he despised at first? Jisung sighed. 

"I never said I do." He said, looking at Chan with a puzzled expression. "And even if, he wouldn't feel the same towards me."

Chan scooted closer to Jisung only to wrap an arm around his shoulder and pull him close. Jisung's head was now resting on Chan's chest. His warmth was comforting the younger.

"You know, I get what you're feeling, but I don't think it's like that. Even if you don't love him, you definetly have some kind of feelings for him and he probably has too."

The older started to massage his shoulder while Jisung listened to him. "I'm sure there's some kind of misunderstanding. You should go back tomorrow and talk to him again. And if anything goes wrong, my door's always open."

And with that they let time pass by. Jisung stayed at Chan's place that night.

。。。 

A day has passed since the incident. Hyunjin was lost in thought. Never has he been more confused about his feelings.

And if that alone wasn't enough, where did Jisung even go? Hyunjin was more worried than ever. Maybe He was too harsh after all.

"Can I come in?" A nasal voice echoed through his room and ripped him out of his thoughts. It was Seungmin with a bag in his hand.

"Uh yeah." Hyunjin shifted to the side of the sofa to make some space for the younger. "What's in the bag?"

"I saw Jisung leave through the door and he looked pretty pissed. I figured you two had a fight so I brought some drinks."

And that's when Hyunjin smiled for the first time that day. Seungmin just knew when he wasn't feeling well, even when he didn't even tell him anything. He was blessed to have him.

Seungmin sat beside him on the sofa.

"Come on let's talk." He said while pouring them some Hugo. 

。。。

"So..." Seungmin took another shot. "That's what happened. I totally understand where you're coming from."

Hyunjin laid his head on Seungmin's lap. At this point he was too drunk to form any more structured sentences, so He hummed in approval.

Instead of talking, Hyunjin took another shot, not thinking of the consequences. The only thing that mattered right now was forgetting what happened. His mind got fuzzy.

To say Seungmin was in a better situation right now was an exaggeration. He may be a better drinker than the older, but even he had his limits. Seungmin too, wasn't sure if he had any control left over his body and yet he took another shot.

"I don't feel good..." Hyunjin slurred. "Why did he leave like that? I'm such a dumbass, why can't I think even once for fucks sake."

Hyunjin lifted himself from Seungmin's lap, attempting to take another shot. The bottle was empty though and Hyunjin put the glass back with an annoyed whine.

Then suddenly, Seungmin cupped his face. "How can I help You? You've been my friend for so long, I hate seeing you like this."

Hyunjin looked deep into his cocoa-like eyes, not even sure if everything here was still real. There was no time to think about what to say, no reason to even think in the first place anymore.

"Kiss me." Hyunjin said without hesitation.

And that's just what he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. Chapter 5

  
Seungmin kissed him. It felt wild and sloppy, but most of all it felt wrong. Hyunjin liked that.

The older pushed him down on the sofa. He let his hand wander down Seungmin's hoodie and that's when Seungmin broke the kiss.

"Wait, are you sure you want to do this?" It was his last common sense that spoke. However, even that was thrown out the window as he felt Hyunjin's thick lips on his own again.

It was as he was being intoxicated. His hoodie was taken off. Everything turned gray, but it wasn't the bad kind. More like that, they both felt like they have been possessed and desperately needed this. 

_Delicious._ Seungmin felt his tongue exploring his upper body, stopping at his lower part.

_Mellifluous._ He heard the zipper of his jeans being opened, followed by them being taken off as a whole.

_Sinful._ He looked down to see his best friend palming his erection.

Seungmin let out a shaky breath as Hyunjin mouthed the outline of his dick. This was wrong, oh so wrong. Not only did he never even think of Hyunjin in that way, but it also didn't lay right with this whole thing that was going on with Hyunjin and Jisung.

Yet, he didn't want to stop. His drunken mind had taken full control over him.

Suddenly, Seungmin felt air touching his member. He hissed and looked down to see Hyunjin staring at it.

"Never knew it was that big..." Hyunjin chuckled before taking it into his mouth without hesitation. Seungmin moaned.

Hyunjin's tongue felt so skilled as it worked on his cock. Up and down, a steady but heavenly rythm of pleasure. Seungmin was going crazy.

With a pop, Hyunjin let go of Seungmin's dick. "I wanna fuck you so bad."

But Seungmin couldn't even answer as Hyunjin immediately continued to work on his cock, this time with his hands. It felt so good, he wanted to scream.

"What's going on here..."

_Fuck_

Both of them held their breath. They didn't lock nor even close the door.

Hyunjin didn't want to look up, didn't want to look into the face of the owner of the familiar voice.

"Jisung.. I-It's not how it seems..." Seungmin said.

"Not what it seems like? Haha what is it then? You fell and his hands accidentally wrapped around his dick?" A chuckle left his mouth. But it wasn't happy, it was like it was filled with disappointment and sadness. "You're the worst."

And once again, Jisung left, tears in his eyes as he slammed the door.

"No, wait!" Hyunjin yelled after him, but it was too late. By the time he arrived at the front entrance, he was already long gone.

"Shit, Fuck!" Hyunjin pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his black skinny jeans to text him.

"He left his phone here..." Seungmin came down with the mentioned device in his hands.

Hyunjin buried his face in his hands before growling. How dumb did he have to be? Who knows what will happen to Jisung now? He can't be dumb enough to do anything to himself, or at least that's what the oldest hoped for. 

Clouds were gradually forming at the sky. Out of breath, Hyunjin watched as it got darker and darker outside.

"Hyunjin... I'm so-"

"Let's go upstairs." Hyunjin made his way back, not looking up from the ground even once.

It would surely rain soon.

。。。

"Oh it's you agai-" Chan was taken aback as a tearful Jisung was falling into his arms.

"I'm such a fool." The younger said inbetween his tears. He regretted ever having hope.

"Hey, shhhh it's alright. Let's come inside. Let me make you a nice hot chocolate okay?"

。。。

"Why Chan, why?" Jisung held the warm glass between his hands, sipping from it every now and then. His tears stopped, not because he wasn't sad anymore, but more because he was dried out.

"It isn't you, so don't think that yeah? You're a wonderful human, you don't deserve that kind of treatment." Chan sat down beside Jisung. He started to stroke his back, attempting to calm him down.

"In the end I was just a toy. Every hope I had was turned into ashes. Why was I so dumb?" Jisung rambled non-stop.

"Well first of all, you're not dumb. You're the most clever person I know. Chan smiled and ran a hand through Jisung's hair. "Now please smile for me, just once okay?"

"You know what?" Jisung started, his voice barely carrying any emotion. "What he can do, I can do better."

And Jisung kissed Chan. It felt rough and was mixed with maybe a little to much saliva, but thay's only natural after all the crying Jisung has been through.

Jisung's hand was about to play with the waistband of Chan's sweatpants when the older broke the kiss.

"Let's not go any further than this-" 

Jisung pulled Chan into a warm hug.

"Let's date." 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"I don't care let's do it!"

Oh, how could Chan say no to those cute, chocolate eyes of his, still shimmering from all the tears he cried. 

As the motionless Jisung laid in his armth, Chan couldn't help tears from forming in his eyes as well. This was too much for him. He couldn't hurt him even more.

"Yeah." Chan sniffed, his throat tight from refusing to cry. "Let's do it." 

This isn't right. That's what floated through both of their minds. And yet, Chan agreed. There was no mentionable reaction from the younger as he heard this. 

But if it made Jisung happy, even if it's not right now but someday, Chan was okay with everything. 

。。。

"I'm leaving to stay at my friends house again. I beg you, please come out of your room for once and at least take a shower." Seungmin yelled from the hallway. 

No answer from Hyunjin. Seungmin sighed and made his way to the door, leaving him alone. 

Immediately after he heard the bang of the front door, Hyunjin felt emptiness spreading through his body. Never in life could he forgive his drunk self for doing such a big mistake.

How he wished he could turn back time again. Hyunjin wanted to change everything he did. He wanted to see Jisung happy again, but there was nothing he could do right now.

It was his own fault. 

With all his last strength, Hyunjin got up on his feet. He strolled to the bathroom, feeling like he wasn't even alive. 

After he showered, he was about to make his way back to his room until he noticed something.

The door of Jisung's room was open.

Hyunjin's eyes went wide. Jisung never left his door unlocked when he was out of the house. Could it be? No, it couldn't.

"Jisung?" Hyunjin felt a sudden wave of happiness fill his body as he basically ran to the door.

"Yeah?" Hyunjin was about to cry, it was him. Finally, after all those days he could confront him and talk everything out. His last chance to make everything good again, this was it. He opened the door and was greeted by...

...nothing. The room was empty. His head had tricked him, once again making his life harder. Hyunjin wasn't sure if that was even possible before. 

He's gone. Jisung wasn't here.

Hyunjin was going insane. First he lost his temper and screamed at boy he adored, then he got depressed for that same terrible mistake and now he's hearing voices? He hated himself. 

Hyunjin was walking through Jisung's room. His clothes, games, books, everything was still here. Hyunjin doubted that he would ever come back to get it. 

Two days have passed since he left and there were no signs of him. Hyunjin and Seungmin searched through the whole city, but who did they have to ask? They didn't know his friends well enough and Jisung didn't have a good relationship to his parents. 

Hyunjin felt a scintilla of guilt. What was going through his mind at that time?

Hyunjin walked closer to his bed, Jisung's scent getting stronger and stronger with every step. He let himself fall into it. Jisung's perfume was now completely covering him.

A familiar feeling was burning in Hyunjin's body. It was one he used to feel only in Jisung's company. Desire. 

He wished he could touch his wonderful, slender body one last time. He wished he could hear Jisung's embarassed laugh as he would spot how ridiculously hard he was already without something happening.

His hand made his way down to his crotch. 

Hyunjin smelled on Jisung's pillow, imagining it was the younger underneath him. At this time, the moonlight would illuminate him beautifully. Jisungs eyes, already filled with tears from pleasure, would shine for him only. 

The boy massaged his dick underneath the fabric of his pants. Oh, how he wished they were Jisung's hands instead of his. Hyunjin would make sure that his would be the only one allowed to go that far. 

Jisung's eyes would be closed shut as Hyunjin touched that little sensitive spot on his neck to all the little noises he made as they fucked. Hyunjin knew Jisung best. He knew what felt good for him.

It didn't even take five minutes until Hyunjin was dripping pre-cum. That's when he pulled his hand out and stripped off his pants and underwear. He straddled one of Jisung's pillows before starting to hump it.

  
If the younger was here, he would've teased him about Hyunjin being that horny for him. 

Remembering that no one is home, he brought his hands up to his nipples as he let out loud moans. Hyunjin's humps got faster as he stimulated his buds. It didn't feel as good when he did it himself. Jisung was the best when it came to nipple play.

Hyunjin whined after he felt himself getting closer. Shortly after he released all over the younger's pillow and collapsed on it. Oh how he missed the sweet feeling of an orgasm.

But what he missed even more was of course Jisung. It was so cold alone in the bed. Everytime they had sex, the two would cuddle after. That is what Hyunjin was excited about the most every single time.

Because only after he was missing he realized that he was so much more than his bootycall. Jisung was his friend, his soulmate, his _lover_.

A single tear was leaving his eye and before he knew he was crying non-stop. It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders when he stopped to repress the thought of Jisung being less than he is. 

The sound of him crying relentlessly was being muffled by his face buried in Jisung's pillow. Hyunjin didn't even bother to get dressed again nor even clean. 

Hyunjin needs Jisung, he knew that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update!!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Chan and Jisung got out together. It would be their first date and Jisung got to choose the place. 

He chose a nice little restaurant down the street. Of course it had to be the same one Jisung went to with Seungmin and Hyunjin. 

Back then Jisung wanted everything but to go with him, now he wanted everything but to not go with him. However, as much as he missed Hyunjin, he didn't miss the times when they argued over every little thing. It hurt him without reason.

"Jisung?" Chan said while waving his hand in front of his face. "I said, what do you want?" 

"Oh! Um, I guess I will just take a coke..." Jisung stared down at the table.

"Not hungry?"

The younger shook his head. That's when he remembered. This was supposed to be a date with Chan, he shouldn't let himself bring all the mood down!

So, he looked at Chan and gave him one of his brightest smiles. "Actually, I think I might take a cheesecake as well!"

A waiter came to take their orders. After that, the both of them silently looked out the window before Jisung tried to lift the mood by cracking a joke.

"Hey, what do you call a snake that's exactly 3,14 meters long?"

"Jisung, this isn't right. You're obviously not feeling well."

"A Pithon! Haha, a classic..." Jisung sighed and looked down again. "I guess you're right... this isn't working."

Chan nodded and took Jisung's hand into his own. 

"Please." The older grabbed him by the chin to raise his head. "Just talk to me."

"Chan" Jisung said, his voice shaking. "I-i think-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence when his emotions got the better of him. Jisung laid his head on the table and began to cry, just like he did last night. 

Jisung wasn't one to do that in public, but there was no way he could bring himself to stop. He didn't want to look at the Chan who was silently caressing his hand in an attempt to comfort him. He didn't want to look at all the strangers surrounding him. 

Right now it was only him. It always was only him. But in his ideal world there wasn't only him. There was another one, taller than him, by his side, accompanying him through the good amd bad times.

With a deep breath, Jisung looked up at Chan. 

"I think I love Hyunjin." Another tear dripped from his already puffy eyes. 

"I know." Chan said. To his surprise he didn't look disappointed nor even angry at him. His face looked soft, like he understood everything Jisung was going through. 

"Wait, you don't hate me?" Jisung said before sniffing. The tears began to calm. 

"Why should I?" The older stood up before sitting down besides Jisung. He turned the younger to look at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Let's forget this whole dating thing okay? You're gonna get him back." 

"H-he doesn't want me."

"That's what you say to yourself, but have you asked him? No! Do it." 

Chan gave him a hug before sitting down on his seat again. 

"Let's eat and afterwards I'm gonna drive you to his place, alright?"

。。。

Jisung took a big, deep breath before opening the front door. At this time, Seungmin would be at work so it would be only him and Hyunjin, if Hyunjin was even home that is. 

Inside it was silent. Jisung sneaked through the hallway to Hyunjin's door. He knocked before opening, but no one was inside. Jisung sighed. 

Of course Hyunjin wouldn't be home. Maybe Seungmin took a day off for him and they went somewhere fancy on a date. 

Disappointed, Jisung went on his way back to his own room. How could Jisung be that delusional?

_Oh, I must've forgotten to close my door..._ He pushed the door open and was surprised to say the least. There was the boy Jisung was looking for. On his bed. Half naked. 

"Hyunjin? What are you doing here."

"Jisung?" And Hyunjin stood up and ran to Jisung like a dog that just heard his food being poured into the bowl. He jumped into his arms and embraced him into a hug.

"I was so so worried. Are you okay? I'm so sorry for everything I did." He looked at Jisung, his eyes sparkling as tears formed in them. "How can I make it up to you?"

  
"First off, What are you doing in my bed and why is your dick on full display?" Jisung managed to somehow sound digusted, worried and surprised at the same time.

"That's not important right now." Hyunjin grabbed the boxers and pants from the bed before slipping then on. "Please just tell me if there's anything I can do." 

"Hmm..." Jisung pretended to think. "I know something."

Hyunjin looked at him. He was excited, but also nervous for what he was about to say.

"Let's go on a date." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hyunjin took Jisung's hand and lead him to the front door. It was so rapid that Jisung thought he might trip. Thankfully it wasn't too far away though. 

"Wait here." Hyunjin said and was about to make his way back to his room.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Hyunjin stopped on his track to look back at Jisung. "We're going on a date. Now."

"Tsk, about time." Jisung said with an annoyed tone. In the end he barely could hide the smile he was holding back though.

It didn't take long until Hyunjin got changed and appeared in front of Jisunf again. He wore a simple black hoodie now, paired with some plain dark skinny jeans. A necklace with a cross pendant was dangling from his neck. 

Jisung thought it was unfair. How did the older look so good regardless of what he wore? 

"Jisung? You're staring..." Hyunjin pushed his hair back before walking by Jisung, opening the door. "Let's go."

It was unusually cold for summer. Jisung was glad he wore his favorite sweater today, he would've gotten sick right on the spot otherwise. 

He looked over to Hyunjin to see that he was looking straight forward while fiddling with his necklace. It was a sign he was nervous. _Cute_ Jisung thought. 

"So," Jisung said, trying to fill the silence "where are we going?"

"On a walk." Hyunjin looked over to the younger and gave him a soft smile.

"A walk?" 

"Yeah, we don't always need extravagant things." Hyunjin stuck his tongue out in a playful manner. "Besides, I know a spot."

They stopped at a nice park in the middle of nowhere. Jisung's eyes went wide. The meadow was glowing in green and a big, but old looking swing was swaying in the breeze. A place like it was described in fairytales. For Jisung it was what paradise would look like.

Jisung has been living here for years, but never in his life has he seen this place. Now that he did though, he thought he was definetly missing out.

"Last one by the swings is a rotten egg!" Hyunjin suddenly blurted out and ran like he was being chased by a murderer.

Jisung, clearly caught off-guard, took a second to take the hint, but immediately got after the taller. The two of them were laughing while enjoying their little game.

Hyunjin got on a swing first.

"You lost." He said, gasping for air. 

"That's unfair." Jisung was in the same state as Hyunjin with the difference that he was now pouting. "You didn't even give me a warning beforehand!"

"You're such a bad loser." Hyunjin chuckled. "It's cute though."

Jisung looked away, blushing at the comment Hyunjin just dropped. Hyunjin looked over and noticed his ears which were all painted in a deep red. Satisfied with himself, he smiled. 

"So say..." Jisung then said, looking into the distance. "what's going on between you and Seungmin?"

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. He should've seen this question coming after the incident with him. Still, he couldn't help but to be kind of surprised by it. 

"Nothing at all. I wasn't in a right state of mind. Back then I thought it was the right thing, but I realized it's not what I want." Hyunjin said in a calm manner nonetheless.

Jisung let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

"Besides we never had sex anyways."

Jisung choked. "Th-that's not what I asked!"

"That's what you wanted to know though right?" Hyunjin looked at Jisung with a smirk. "You know, you're actually the only one I'm doing those things with. That'll never change."

Jisung was flustered. He never expected that from Hyunjin, the playboy Hyunjin. He was always anxious that he may not be special, but all of the doubt was thrown out the window after that statement. Jisung was glad. 

"You know, it's actually cold today, but I kind of missed it." Jisung said. "The weather's beautiful today."

"Not as beautiful as you." 

"Were you just flirting?"

"Always was." Hyunjin said and Jisung thought he would die right then. 

A comfortable tranquility was spreading between them. The only thing Jisung was hearing was the howling wind, some bird chirping in the distance and his heart that was pounding in his ears. 

It was actually going faster with every second. Why was this happening? Was this what they called a heart attack? Should he call 911? 

Then, Hyunjin spread his arm towards Jisung. The younger was confused until he saw the open hand. If Jisung thought this was the end of him before, then this was his ride to heaven. Or hell, he wasn't sure. 

Hyunjin was offering him to hold hands. 

Jisung took a deep breath.

_Come on, you fucked him more than once, why is this so hard suddenly?_ Jisung mind went blank. 

After he gave himself a mental slap, he took his hand into his own. He prayed to god that it wouldn't be sweaty. Jisung doubted it. 

Jisung felt himself ascend as he felt the softness of the olders hand in his own. It was bigger than his, yet it embraced it perfectly. It was like two puzzle pieces fitting together. The younger wanted to cry.

Jisung looked to his left to see Hyunjin... _blushing?_

The once so confident Hyunjin was blushing because of him, Han Jisung? This didn't feel real, someone had to pinch him. 

Jisung felt a smile creep onto his face. This felt different. It did, but it also felt nice, really nice. He could stay like that forever. 

The younger looked over again as he heard Hyunjin rummaging through the pocket of his jeans. He took his phone out and opened the music app to play some music. This was even more comfortable than before, Jisung thought. 

"Wait" Jisung said as he realized something. "Is that Sweather Weather? By the Neighbourhood?"

"Yeah it is." Hyunjin said. "Why?"

"Oh my god, I love them!"

"What? I love them as well!" 

"Oh my god that's awesome! I never found someone having the same music taste as me in real life." Jisung smiled like a child in a candy store. "So what else are you listening to?"

"So, um..."

They both were happy as they rambled about their music taste. The two of them found alot of artists they both loved which was a nice surprise for once. Maybe they weren't all too different after all. 

When the sun started to set, Hyunjin jumped up from his seat. He took Jisung's hand again and helped him up as well. 

"It's getting late..." Hyunjin said. "I really enjoyed it, but... let's go home okay?"

Hyunjin gave Jisung another smile, coming from the depth of his heart when suddenly...

"Wait! One last thing..."

Jisung took Hyunjin's other hand in his and lost himself deep in his chocolate brown orbs. The setting sun was coloring his face in a warm shade of gold. 

"I love you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please leave some kudos and maybe some comments? I love reading them and they always inspire me to write more! 
> 
> Remember, Stray Kids loves you!


	9. Chapter 9

"I love you."

Hyunjin looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I love you, Hwang Hyunjin." Jisung held his breath.

"I know." Hyunjin chuckled. "I got it the first time. I just wanted to hear it from you again. 

Hyunjin grinned before embracing Jisung in a heartfelt hug. 

"I hate you you know?" Jisung whispered. They rested their heads on each others shoulders, eyes closed, and stayed like that for what felt like forever. 

In that moment, they knew this was fate. All the bad things they got through, all the good things as well, it all had led to this. Their hearts were one when they hugged and that's exactly what god wanted.

When they opened their eyes and finally let go of each other, it was already dark. Jisung was surprised.

"For how long have we been hugging for?" 

"Long enough that the sun is gone already, but too short for me to be satisfied." Hyunjin pouted and Jisung gave him a slap on his shoulder. 

"Let's go home for real now, okay?" And for once, Jisung's voice had a tone of sincere happiness. Hyunjin hasn't heard that in so long. He missed it. 

Hand in hand they went back. They took their time, enjoying each other's presence and chatting about every little thing that came to their minds. This is what home felt like. 

After about 15 minutes, they arrived at their house. Hyunjin unlocked the door and lead the two of them inside. 

As soon as they were in the hallway, Hyunjin cupped Jisung's face. 

"Jisung?" Hyunjin asked and Jisung hummed. "May I kiss you?"

"Don't ask, just do it."

And with this, Hyunjin didn't wait any longer to plant his lips on Jisung's. He made sure to go slow, taking his time to give him the most soft kiss he could. 

Jisung responded by deepening it, putting his hand behind Hyunjin's head while the other was still holding his tightly. 

Hyunjin broke the kiss and took the two of them to his own room. After hours he let go of Jisung's hand which made him pout. 

Hyunjin locked the door.

"You wanna fuck me?" Jisung said with a smug grin.

"No." Hyunjin said. "I wanna make love to you."

If this wasn't the most cheesy thing Jisung had heard from the other one. With a chuckle he was getting rid of his own sweater before kissing Hyunjin again.

While they did, they both stripped each other off their clothes. They took their sweet time, drawing everything out to make the most out of it. 

Hyunjin stopped kissing Jisung to push him on his bed. The only fabric that was left on them now was both of their boxers. 

Hyunjin roamed his hands over his upper body. He explored all of it as if it was their first time doing this. He made sure to take especially good care of Jisung's sweet spots, those which were and will always be imprinted into his mind. 

Jisung moaned as he felt Hyunjin's skillfull hands all over him. A shiver ran down his spine when Hyunjin lowered his head to suck on his left nipple. He took care of the other one with his free hand. 

Each lick made Jisung shiver. It made his hands shake and his gut curl. He felt the disappointment spreading through his wholes body his right as Hyunjin stopped giving him pleasure. Jisung whined with a pout. 

"Jisung, you're so stunning..." Hyunjin licked his lips as he checked out the boy beneath him, totally fucked out already. "I'm completely infatuated with you."

Those words could've made the younger finish right then. How could Hyunjin say that when he looked like that? His hair sticking to every direction, his eyes half-closed in erection, his breath hot on his body?

Jisung couldn't take it. He shifted their positions so that he was now sitting on top of him. The position was just right for their hard-ons to meet through the thin fabrics. The touch enough was able to make the younger groan. 

He nipped on the skin of Hyunjin's neck. As he looked at it, realizing how pretty the little red spot looked on the older, he wasn't able to stop anymore. 

He attacked the other's neck again. Hyunjin all but yelps as he felt himself being marked as Jisung's own. He threw his head back, the mixture of the pain and the thought of being owned by him only making him crazier. He was more than okay with this.

Hyunjin's hips jerked up when Jisung licked on his earlobe, making the boy groan and stop. 

Jisung grabbed Hyunjin's chin to make him look into his eyes. 

"Drive me insane." Jisung said with a breathy voice. 

Jisung gasps as he felt Hyunjin's grip on his small waist. Hyunjin's hips were rolling against his will, making Jisung grip the bedsheets behind him. 

The younger let his head tip back as their hips rocked together once, twice it was too much- 

"P-please" Hyunjin suddenly stopped. "Let's take those off please"

Jisung didn't waste a minute to slide their boxers off, first his then Hyunjins. Their dicks were on full display now, tips shining red. 

Hyunjin tugged Jisung closer by his hips, moaning when both of their cocks rubbed together. He took grip of them both, noticing how Jisung's was a bit smaller than his own. Cute. 

Jisungs back arched when Hyunjin moved his hand, jerking off the two of them. He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's neck, leaned himself on Hyunjin's slender figure, getting as close to him as he could. 

While Hyunjin exhaled shaky breathes, Jisung wasn't able to keep quiet. He moved his hips to the rythm of Hyunjin's hand. His abdomen was burning, he was getting close. 

"I-I can't, H-Hyunjin! I-I'm gonna-"

Hyunjin stopped, rubbing his back. 

"Not now baby." He kissed Jisung's neck. "We're gonna finish together okay?"

Jisung couldn't bring himself to form a proper sentence so he hummed. The two of them used the break to calm down a bit. Hyunjin then picked up the pace again

He breathed wet and heavily into the younger's ear, giving him goosebumps over his whole body. "You're the reason I'm like that."

Both of their dicks were leaking at this point. 

"I'm close again, Please!" 

Hyunjin yanked Jisung back by the hair and gave him a sloppy kiss before looking at him with that cocky smirk.

"I wanna see you when you cum." Hyunjin played with their tips, spreading the pre-cum over their lengths. "Please give yourself to me."

And that one particular tug, that one special stroke, it gave Jisung the rest. He let himself go, his gut making the final twist as he painted the others hand, cock and parts of his own stomach in a clear white. 

Hyunjin didn't take long to follow after him, eyes fluttering shut as both of their fluids mixed together. 

The older tugged Jisung's hair once again as they rode out their orgasms, earning moans from him. Inbetween of all the moans, Jisung repeated his name again and again. 

Their hands were a mess. Hyunjin was flushed to the collarbone and so was the other boy. They looked at each other, questioning themselves how they deserved this, asking themselves why they were so dumb before. 

Jisung embraced Hyunjin once again, making sure he won't leave. The younger wouldn't forgive himself if he ever let that happen again. 

"Hey Jisung?" Hyunjin said while tightening the hug. 

"Hmm?" Jisung chuckled. 

"I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh that was the end!! Thank you for reading again, this series is probably finished for sure now. Jisung and Hyunjin will be living happily ever after!! Seungmin too ofc!!!! 
> 
> However, I don't think that was my last Hyunsung fic! I love those two way too much for that too happen haha! I just have to collect some ideas first though. 
> 
> I hope you liked the second story as much as the first one and that it was a nice happy ending. 
> 
> I'll hopefully see y'all in my second book again. Thank you for every vote and comment, You're the reason I got inspiration to write! I love you all :((


End file.
